


Reunion

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Amy and Sarah's reunion after months apart. #shacker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Normally they’d rehearse a scene like this but they both agreed that they shouldn’t see each other until they actually had to film the reunion between Root and Shaw. In their own way try and make it more authentic since they both hadn’t seen each other in months. And in a way it had worked, the way tears pricked at Amy’s eyes and how the tightness of her throat at trying not to cry made the delivery of her lines so much more difficult. And Sarah with her need to remain not so blatantly affected by the woman in front of her as she tried to tear her gaze away from Amy’s.

After the reunion scene ended their was a thick silent tension on set and tiredly Amy and Sarah made their ways back to their respective trailers. Though the thing was that when Sarah went to catch a nap before their next take she found herself being cuddled on her trailers couch.

“Amy did you confuse my trailer for yours again?”

“Maybe.”

But the lengthy brunette just cuddled closer to the tiny Persian as she sighed with content.

“You know you’re putting us in a very compromising position.”

“But I missed you Sarah! I just couldn’t keep myself away any longer, I’ve been waiting on our little reunion for months. Besides you love it.”

“Whatever.”

Sarah chuckled at her sarcasm as she felt arms being wrapped around her and the brunettes breathing even out behind her. Then she fell asleep not longer after her.


End file.
